fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cecilia
Cecilia is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. She is the female worker at Papa's Bakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Cranberries Hates: Losing Occupation: Dance Instructor Cecilia is a long time fan of Papa Louie's many restaurants. Most people around town recognize Cecilia as the girl who came in 3rd on the first season of Ballroom Bash. In the last few years since her disappointing loss, Cecilia has shied away from ballroom dancing. Her last spark of hope was a job opportunity at Whiskview Dance Studio, which fell through due to it’s unexpected closure. Cecilia quickly took a job at Papa's Bakeria to pay the bills. Thankfully, after a year of hard work making pies, Papa Louie opened up Cecilia's Dance Studio so she could pursue her dreams. Appearance Cecilia has light brown skin, and dark brown hair tied in a bun with a few strands being curled up. She wears a forest green peplum top with black cuffed trims and polka dots, a black belt, black pants, and pale aqua green sneakers with black laces. Around her neck, she wears a white pearl necklace. Clean Up Her hair is now more organized and lighter. Her outfit is also more detailed and her belt buckle is silver instead of black. Styles Style B Cecilia wears a ruby red and black plaid peplum top, black pants, and a pair of white sneakers having the same design as her top with black soles and laces. Bakeria Uniform She wears a white plaid shirt with maroon sleeve endings under a maroon, two-toned apron held by a black belt, a black wisor with a maroon, two-toned top, and her Style B shoes but less red. Easter Outfit She wears a white peplum top with lime green polka-dots and lavender cuffed trims held by a lavender belt, lavender pants, bunny ears on her head, and white shoes with black soles and lime green laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Mushrooms (bottom and top right) *3 Peppers (bottom and top left) *3 Onions (top and bottom right) *15 minutes (1/4 of meter) *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria/HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Tomato *Rare Patty *Mustard *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Steak *Brown Rice *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Yum n' M's *Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *3 Cherries Papa's Pancakeria *2 French Toasts *Cinnamon *2 Butters *Honey *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria *4 Spicy Garlic Chicken Wings (right) *8 Cheese Cubes (all) *4 Carrots (left) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Regular Bun *Sauerkraut *Fajita Veggies *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Lemon Mist **Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Chips **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (Onionfest) *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Chips **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **3 Frosted Onions Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Yum n' M's *Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Cherry, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Three Cheese Sauce *Italian Seasoning *3 Onions *3 Tomatoes *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (New Year) *Regular Rainbow Gramigna *Three Cheese Sauce *Italian Seasoning *7 Cheese Cubes *3 Onions *3 Tomatoes *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Yum n' M's *Powsicle Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Pomegranates *Strawberry Wafer, Waffle Cone Wedge, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Pumpkin Round with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips *Regular French Cruller Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular Ring Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling **Vanilla Icing **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles *Pumpkin Acorn Donut with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Candy Corn Drizzle *Regular French Cruller Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Spicy Garlic Tofu Skewers (right) *8 Cheese Cubes (all) *4 Carrots (left) *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Philly Steak *8 Red Peppers *8 Mushrooms *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Wheat Bread with American Cheese *Regular Grill *Philly Steak *Fajita Peppers *Philly Steak *Mushrooms *Sauerkraut *Fries: **Curly Fries **Sour Cream Holiday (Christmas) *Wheat Bread with Ginger Spice Cheese *Regular Grill *Philly Steak *Fajita Peppers *Philly Steak *Mushrooms *Cranberry Chutney *Fries: **Curly Fries **Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cloudberry **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry **Cloudberry Holiday (Christmas) *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Gingerberead Man **Tree Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Tree Cookie **Candy Present Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Shaved Coconuts **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Shaved Coconuts **Konpeito **Wasanbon Blossom, Cherry, Wasanbon Blossom *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Matcha Drizzle **Konpeito **3 Uiros Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Steak *Verde Sauce *Brown Rice *Peppers *Onions **Fiesta Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Christmas) *Soft Taco with Steak *Chimichurri *Brown Rice *Peppers *Cranberry Salsa **Fiesta Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Flipped **Tofu **Cucumber Slices *Bonito Flakes *Bubble Tea: **Chocolate Tea with Cherry Bubbles Holiday (BavariaFest) *Nori with Brown Rice *Flipped **Tofu **Brezn *Sauerkraut *Bubble Tea: **Black Forest Tea with Cherry Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 French Toasts *Cinnamon *Honey *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Christmas) *2 French Toasts *Cinnamon *Holiday Yum n' Ms *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Olive Oil with Provolone Cheese *8 Broccolis (All) *8 Philly Steaks (All) *8 Red Peppers (All) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Holiday (Summer Luau) * Thick Crust * Olive Oil with Provolone Cheese * 8 Papayas (All) * 8 Philly Steaks (All) * 8 Red Peppers (All) * Regular Bake * Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Regular Bun *Sauerkraut *Fajita Veggies *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Lemon Mist **Medium Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Christmas) *Veggie Dog on a Fruitcake Bun *Sauerkraut *Cranberry Chutney *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Lemon Mist **Medium Frostcap Crunch Papa's Scooperia/HD *Traditional Cookie with Pomegranate **Purple Burple Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Yum 'N 'Ms **Pistachio Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Pomegranate **Strawberry Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Waffle Cone, Blueberry Swizzle, Waffle Cone Holiday(Onionfest) *Traditional Cookie with Pomegranate **Purple Burple Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Yum 'N 'Ms **Onion Overdrive Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Pomegranate **Strawberry Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Waffle Cone, Blueberry Swizzle, Waffle Cone Papa's Scooperia To Go! *Traditional Cookie with Pomegranate **Purple Burple Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Yum n' M's **Pistachio Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Pomegranate **Strawberry Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Waffle Cone, Blueberry Swizzle, Waffle Cone Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Traditional Cookie with Pomegranate **Purple Burple Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Yum 'N 'Ms **Chamoyada Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Pomegranate **Strawberry Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Waffle Cone, Blueberry Swizzle, Waffle Cone Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *2 French Toasts *Cinnamon *Honey *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *2 French Toasts *Cinnamon *Kuromitsu Drizzle *Oiri *3 Wasanbon Blossoms *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 6 Spicy Garlic Tofu Skewers (All) * 6 Peri Peri Tofu Skewers (Left) * 3 Tikka Masala Chicken Wings (Right) * Ranch Dip Holiday (Mardi Gras) * 6 Vieux Carré Tofu Skewers (All) * 6 Peri Peri Tofu Skewers (Left) * 3 Tikka Masala Chicken Wings (Right) * Creole Crab Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Regular French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly ** Powdered Sugar ** Chocolate Chips * Pumpkin Round Donut with Boston Cream ** Strawberry Icing ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Regular Ring Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Chocolate Icing ** Strawberry Drizzle Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Regular French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly ** Powdered Sugar ** Chocolate Chips * Pumpkin Acorn Donut with Boston Cream ** Cocoa Powder ** Fudge Swirl Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Regular Ring Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Chocolate Icing ** Candy Corn Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Multigrain Bread with American Cheese *Regular Grill *Philly Steak *Fajita Peppers *Philly Steak *Mushrooms *Sauerkraut *Fries: **Curly Fries **Sour Cream Holiday (Christmas) *Multigrain Bread with Ginger Spice Cheese *Regular Grill *Philly Steak *Fajita Peppers *Philly Steak *Mushrooms *Cranberry Chutney *Fries: **Curly Fries **Cranberry Chutney **Yule Spice Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 16 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 31 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 22 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 24 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 36 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 45 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 24 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 38 *Papa's Cupcakeria/HD: Rank 25 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 54 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 47 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 65 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 57 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 36 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 42 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 59 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 32 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 28 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 38 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 45 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 20 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 57 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Lemon Mist. *In Papa's Cupcakeria/HD, she is unlocked with Lemon Cake. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Cheese Cubes. *In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Ginger Spice Cheese. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Forest Green Frosting. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Cranberry Salsa. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Black Forest Tea. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Holiday Yum n' Ms. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Cranberry Chutney. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Lemon Crinkle Cookie. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Kuromitsu Drizzle. Stickers Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Clover, Bruna Romano, and Maggie winning the Pepperoni Division with Carlo Romano. She then lost to Prudence in the semi-finals. *2012: She lost to Peggy in the second round of the Jalapeño Division. *2013: She lost to Utah in the first round of the Hyper Green Division. *2014: She lost to Shannon in the first round of the Keylime Division. *2015: She earned more votes than Sasha in the second round of the Wasabi Division. She then lost to Clover in the division finals. Trivia *At one point, she lost PNC in the first round three times consecutively. *Although she has yet to have Easter as her favorite holiday, she still dresses like a bunny in the 2015 Easter holiday picture. *According to her Flipdeck, her ending in Papa's Bakeria is the canon ending. *A slice of pie, which is actually the Cherry Cheesecake Special from Papa's Bakeria, appears in her Flipdeck. Also, a bottle of Flavor X Syrup appears in the background, which means that the current holiday celebrated there is New Year. *She, Maggie, Cooper, Prudence, James, Willow, Scarlett, and Rudy are the only chefs to have Style B outfits that correspond to their work outfits. *She is the only female customer to favor Onionfest in Papa's Cupcakeria. *She was unlocked with items made of lemon in three gamerias: Papa's Scooperia (Lemon Crinkle Cookie), Papa's Hot Doggeria (Lemon Mist), Papa's Cupcakeria (Lemon Cake). Order Tickets Cecilia Pizzeria Order.png|Cecilia's Pizzeria order Cecilia Burger.png|Cecilia's Burgeria order CC Taco.png|Cecilia's Taco Mia! order cec fr.jpg|Cecilia's Freezeria order Cecilia's Pancakeria Order.png|Cecilia's Pancakeria order Cecilia burger.png|Cecilia's Burgeria HD order Cecilia zps5a8075cb.jpg|Cecilia's Wingeria order Vaggie Cecilia.png|Cecilia's Hot Doggeria order Cecilia order.png|Cecilia's Burgeria To Go! order Cecilia-order-Onionfest-Papa's Cupcakeria.png|Cecilia's Cupcakeria order during Onionfest cecilia normal.png|Cecilia's Cupcakeria regular order Cecilia FHD.png|Cecilia's Freezeria HD order Cecilia Gramigna.png|Cecilia's Pastaria order during New Year Cecilia Pasta.png|Cecilia's Pastaria regular order Cecilla Freezeria To Go!.png|Cecilia's Freezeria To Go! order Cecilia Thanks.png|Cecilia's Donuteria order during Thanksgiving Cecilia Dontueria.png|Cecilia's Donuteria regular order Cecilia WHD.png|Cecilia's Wingeria HD order Cecilia PTG.png|Cecilia's Pizzeria To Go! order Cecilia's Cheeseria order during Christmas.png|Cecilia's Cheeseria order during Christmas Cecilia's Cheeseria Order.png|Cecilia's Cheeseria order Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Cecilia (Holiday).png|Cecilia's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Christmas Cecelia Cupcakeria To Go.png|Cecilia's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Cecilia Cherry.png|Cecilia Cupcakeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Cecilia CHD.png|Cecilia's Cupcakeria HD regular order Ceciliatmhc.png|Cecilia's Taco Mia HD order during Christmas Ceciliatmh.png|Cecilia's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Cecilia (Holiday).png|Cecilia's Sushiria order during BavariaFest Papa's Sushiria Cecilia (Regular).png|Cecilia's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Cecilia (Holiday).png|Cecilia's Taco Mia To Go! order during Christmas Taco Mia To Go! Cecilia (Regular).png|Cecilia's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Cecilia (Holiday).png|Cecilia's Pancakeria HD order during Christmas Pancakeria HD Cecilia (Regular).png|Cecilia's Pancakeria HD regular order Cecilia’s Pizzeria HD order during Summer Luau.jpeg|Cecilia's Pizzeria HD order during Summer Luau Cecilia Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Cecilia's Pizzeria HD regular order 35927926-A646-4399-8C41-BEF03E0670E4.jpeg|Cecilia's Hot Doggeria HD order during Christmas. B5F2B79A-7522-42A5-8198-CF703AF5B1DD.jpeg|Cecilia's Hot Doggeria HD regular order. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Cecilia (Holiday).png|Cecilia's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Christmas Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Cecilia (Regular).jpg|Cecilia's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-09-07 at 9.06.22 PM.png|Cecelia's Scooperia/HD order during Onionfest Screen Shot 2018-10-30 at 9.00.38 PM.png|Cecilia's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Cecilia (Holiday).jpg|Cecilia's Scooperia To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Scooperia To Go! Cecilia (Regular).jpg|Cecilia's Scooperia To Go! regular order 8096D305-B126-45B9-90C4-459D8180ABFB.jpeg|Cecilia's Pancakeria To Go! order during Cherry Blossom Festival 274D6D44-83F5-4B4E-990D-D72F3B0D0525.jpeg|Cecilia's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 8FAEBCD7-8A7E-474A-A736-56BF22B8CCFB.jpeg|Cecilia’s Wingeria To Go! order durig Mardi Gras B07DDF2E-92BF-4597-A4FD-CE74CCEC8558.jpeg|Cecilia’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Cecilia’s DTG! Thanksgiving order.JPG|Cecilia's Donuteria To Go! order during Thanksgiving. Cecilia’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Cecilia's Donuteria To Go! regular order. D1C13A3F-B62F-4EC8-93DE-50FD0F058576.jpeg|Cecilia’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Christmas B12DE81C-89FC-4641-9E16-A88A0817BCDB.jpeg|Cecilia’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order Gallery CeciliaBCU.png|Cecilia's old look 34.jpg Unlocking cecilia.png Cecilia.png Bandicam 2014-03-12 17-44-21-558.jpg Division winners2.jpg Division finals.jpg Ceciliaperfectscoreinnewyear.png Perfect Breakfast for Cecilia.png Poor Cecilia.png|Cecilia is disappointed with her pizza Willow n Cecilia.png|Cecilia talking to a vampire 3rd Place 2014 1.jpg|Cecilia with Poor Kenji in 3rd Place for Keylime Division Picture 27.png Perfect Pasta for Cecilia.png Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.41.21.png Cecilia HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.19.14.png|Cecilia is angry at the dining table Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.14.29.png Ceciliaperfect.png|Cecilia loves her perfect wings! Easter 15 small.jpg|Cecilia with Xandra and Cletus in the 2015 Easter picture Cecilia Taco Mia Perfect.png|Cecilia is happy with her perfect taco! Steven in the game.jpg cecidonutslia.png|Cecilia's Perfect Donuts Cometcon 02.jpg|Cecilia at Comet Con Workersdancing.jpg|Timm and Cecilia as workers in Papa's Bakeria bandicam 2016-03-31 19-09-24-800.jpg|Cecilia sad because she did not get enough points in the day Cecilia Style A Papa's Taco Mia HD.png|Cecilia Style A Cecilia Style B Papa's Taco Mia HD.png|Cecilia Style B Cecilia ordering.png|Cecilia is ordering the Steakhouse Supreme in Taco Mia HD Screenshot 2017-01-28-09-55-49 kindlephoto-16829292.jpg|Cecilia's Taco Mia HD info card Cece Caterpillar Roll.png|Perfect Caterpillar Roll for Cecilia! Cecilia and Timm in Papa`s Sushiria.png|Great sushi for the Bakeria workers! Bakeria Sakura Bay.png|Timm and Cecilia talking in Sakura Bay Perfect Sushi - Cecilia (BF).png|Perfect sushi for Cecilia! Perfect Taco - Cecilia (TG).png|Perfect Christmas taco for Cecilia! Bad Taco - Cecilia.png|...But now she's angry with her taco. Screen Shot 2017-04-30 at 12.09.15 PM.png|Perfect donuts for Cecilia! toomuchlocosauce.PNG Decorate Foodini Pancakeria.png IMG 1105.JPG PerfectCecilia.png|Cecilia is excited with her perfect order. IMG 5191.JPG|Cecilia with Taylor Screenshot_2018-08-01-16-37-36.jpg Onion-cilia.jpg Ceci Scoopie Perfect.jpg IMG_0438.PNG IMG 0877.PNG IMG_0813.PNG IMG_1183.PNG IMG_1112.PNG Cecilia Not Pleased.png Cecilia Nervous.png Angry Cecilia.png IMG 1241.PNG IMG_1653.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-07_130418.jpg|Perfect in Donuteria To Go! ceciliaprof.jpg Cecilia Finger Point.png|Cecilia is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_4491.PNG 146069A3-DEF1-4196-8353-C91FA9F78340.png 09B18C70-DA55-454B-A9C1-9CE9F1DEB996.png 8AAB75BE-04D6-469C-9236-152E62FAEF8D.png 52A7AAD4-8215-4BF3-92FA-E0136DA63762.png B73AC572-DCB9-40E1-8B45-BBD815E4E589.jpeg DADDF681-EC3B-43C5-8E9F-25B52AF226DD.jpeg E5F755FF-0486-4B8A-98DC-268DA396558D.jpeg IMG_5390.PNG The Bakeria Workers.png|Timm and Cecilia Screenshot_2019-06-10_144445.jpg Fan Art Cecilia is Great!.png Ceciliashirt.jpg|A Cecilia Shirt (made by birds323 on customink.com) Rainbow Cecilia.png|Rainbow Cecilia Cecilia in a wedding gown by magicmusic.jpg|By magicmusic Cecilia and Kayla DokiDokiTsuna.jpeg|By DokiDokiTsuna Ceciliazcv.PNG|By Almei pixel cecilia new.png|By LavenderSunset ChibiMaker5000.jpg|Chibi Maker Cecilia NaturalBeauty.jpg|By NaturalBeauty Cecilia Timm DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna chefs Tamatim.jpg|By Tamatim MaggieCecilia.jpg|OTP - Made by Telts23 (made using Rinmaru couple creator) Flipline - Cecilia.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Plp4.png|From http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13665 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Workers Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:C Characters